


Broken

by Smish



Category: Original Work
Genre: One of a Kind, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Character, author's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smish/pseuds/Smish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Hailey. I don't know what is happening. Why am I here? Where is my- my... What is going on? I feel sick. My migraines are getting worse. All that I can hear is the buzzing of the lights, the electricity flowing through the walls. I don't know what is happening. I want to go home. I want-<br/>Am I dying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of my own, a story that isn't a fanfiction, that I am posting on this site. I have been working on it for a while and most of these chapters have been typed possibly two years ago. As a hint as to what is going on, you won't know what is happening until the end.

So, here I am, stuck in this cold bloodied world. I’m left clinging to this feeling of hopelessness and dread while drowning in my very own fear. If only someone would dare to reach down and pull me from this vast nothingness then maybe I could be free. But, yet again, here I am. Just as quickly as the hand had reached out to me it had pulled away and now I will forever be stuck here in this emptiness.

Nothingness and emptiness is exactly what this was. I hadn’t realized how much pain I would be in when I was forced to just be. What form of torture forces someone to just exist alongside their thoughts? If they were my own or not, I was unsure. Everything was just blurring together, flowing as one, becoming the same. Each breath was drowning me in a tidal wave of white noise and all I could hear was each and every one of my own thoughts screaming inside me.

White, pure sunlight white. Each wall was glossy, reflecting the little light that shone through the singular window. So not only was I slowly going insane, but I was being blinded by lack of ability of interior decorators. The only thing less comfortable than the sight of this overwhelmingly hideous lack of contrast was the ever so lovely stale gray I my bed sheets. They only made the bed look comfier, reality told me that it is actually harder than steel.

The only thing other than the bed was a silver table put closer to the doorway as well as a small, pure white, bathroom with glossy white appliances. There was one other dash of color placed in the top most corner of my living space, overlooking every corner but the one it sat high up in. The small black rectangular shape had shinning silver decals and, the utmost obnoxious blinking red light. Thankfully, one had not been placed in the bathroom.

Once again, such as yesterday and the day before, I pressed my fingers against the cold metallic bars barring the window. I was a mere inch from touching the glass, from feeling a new cool touch other than that of the metal that surrounds me. I could still feel some slight warmth radiating from the last of the day’s light.

I couldn’t see the sun past the clearing, over the treetops. All I could see was the darkening shades of green pressed into their forms. I wanted to feel something other than the cold, other than the fake cotton sheets that I was forced to lay upon. But here is where I sat, on a cold silver chair. Day after day I spent my time contemplating life as a whole, what it meant, why we were here, who we were meant to be, if there really was such a thing as destiny, and every moment I spent sitting here I was slowly going incredibly and absolutely insane.

What I thought about most, if it even matters now, was the past. I wanted to go back, to change something, some innate detail that would have saved me from this hell. I went over situation after situation again and again and again. I studied every memorable detail, inducing a mind numbing headache each time I tried. But, every time I looked back, I saw nothing but failures.

So in just nine simple days I had given in, casting aside what I knew and taking in the slice of sunlight that I could see for the end half of everyday. Questions still rattled inside of me, screaming and yearning for answers, but I had run out. That was it, I had no more answers.

As soon as the last of the sun, the top most reaches of the rays brushed beneath the tree line, a quiet clicking was heard at the steel door. This small noise had disturbed the hideous silence that I was wrapped in. Even bothering to look back, to get my hopes up of it being someone I knew would have taken too much energy. I already knew who it was, who to expect when I pulled my fingers back through the icy bars.

A new aroma flowed through the room, soaking into my skin and making it increasingly difficult to ignore. Still I didn't turn around. This was her way of getting me to answer her questions. Like I had each day before, I ignored her. She didn't deserve my attention, none of them did.

"I've brought you dinner," she stated. I mentally pulled back a fist, her soft, sweet, voice sickening me. There was plenty of harshness backing it up, but the sweetness in it didn't cover it up enough. She was going to try being the 'good cop' today, not that she hadn't tried that already.  
I heard her set the metal tray down on the table, the clanging noise ringing through the small space. She proceeded to try again, pulling her own silver chair out from the table and sitting down so heavily that I heard a wheeze. Her breaths after that were ragged for a mere moment.  
It was like this for the past couple days. She would sit in her chair, wincing when she felt the cold beneath her, and begin reviewing information that she had collected, reading it off from the binder that was laid out in front of her. It was page after page of useless information that I already knew and couldn't care less about. With every word that fell from her lips my mental fist would strike her again and although I would have perfered to really strike her, I couldn't.

Today was different. I could feel her cold boring stare carving question after question into my back. She wasn’t speaking immediately today, probably just running through her never ending list of questions that I would no doubt ignore answering. As I had been for the past several days, I waited, listening, watching, and feeling nothing.

“Hailey, you need to eat,” again her voice scratched its nails against my mental chalkboard. Every word made me want to turn around and strangle her. If they had learned anything by now, that they hadn’t already read to me repeatedly, I was a professional at ignoring people.

I acknowledged her little recommendation with a slight shift in my posture, leaning more comfortably against the wall. I wrapped my fingers around one of the bars, imagining as though I had the strength to crush it into dust in my palm. I wouldn't give in to her or anyone else they sent in, not today or any day after. I had no idea what made them think they could force me to speak.

"Come on, Hailey," she was pleading now. They must have been desperate if they were stooping so low, nearly crawling. "We are trying to help you."

I couldn't have possibly heard that right. They couldn't help me. They were the reason I was here. If silence is what it took to keep them out, then so be it. I prefered hell over surrender.

I heard a rough sigh strike my harsh silence. She had enough of my quiet tongue. I could feel her rage radiating throughout the space, suffocating everything around me. There was the near imperceptible tap of the buttons on her clothes against the table, signaling that she had leaned forward.

"If you don't respond at some point, they are just going to leave you in here," her words rang true. I knew exactly what they would do if I didn't say a word. But I listened intently, paying more attention to the outside world as the creatures of the nocturnal emerged from their sleep, crawling through the green and soaring into the speckled black. "You are still young; you have your entire life ahead of you. Staying locked up in here, your life going nowhere, is that really what you want?"

Truth be told, I preferred it this way. I had succeeded in what I had intended. Everything else was pointless, I needed nothing more.

I managed to remove the stubborn look that had been plastered to my face since the beginning, and pulled my hand back to me. Lowering my legs to the ground, now no longer pressed against my chest from how I had sat, I stood up and turned to see her. With my chair pulled back to its spot at the table, I sat back down, staring directly into her cold eyes.  
Today, I saw emotion, some hint of feeling clouding her deep brown eyes. Soft features curbed her face. Bronzed strands of twisted, curled, hair fell over her shoulders, covering most of her ears.

She wasn’t dressed like the normal interrogator. She had everyday clothes on, making it easier for me to see who she really was and what she really wanted. Plain black jeans told me that she was rough, solid, a tough type of person with a come and go attitude. Her buttoned blue gray shirt had the sleeves rolled up and was open a little at the top for fashion. She had a series of bracelets on one wrist and a watch on the other to signify that she was still classy but ready for a fight. Her clothes, her attitude, her continuing effort, told me that she was loyal, honest, trustworthy and smart. But the way she moved, the way she sat when she spoke, told me that she was just following orders. She was not to be trusted.

Closer to her was a metal tray with a small mound of mashed potatoes, lightly seasoned chicken and assorted vegetables that sunk beneath both stacks. For one reason or another they felt the need to treat me well by allowing me small things like edible foods. I also noticed her binder placed next to the tray. She obviously planned to go over the list of useless things that I already knew.

“Hailey, you do know who I am don’t you?” I knew who she was; I had to see her everyday for the past eight, now nine, days. What really got to me though was how she said it. She was talking as though she were interrogating an eight year old. If that was her opinion of me, then I was going to need to fix that. “Do you understand why I am here?”

My stubborn look returned lined with pure hate for everything she stood for. If she was a real detective and could read body language, than she would be able to tell that I was not happy in the least. I reached forward slowly for the platter of food only to have her reach forward first and pull it back slightly away from me. My hand froze in mid air, nowhere near stunned by her reaction.

“My job is to get you to answer these questions,” her other hand rested on top of the binder. She slid the binder towards me and I ceased nearly all movement. “If you don’t answer, you may never get out of here.”

I managed to pull my hand away without thrusting it forward into her nose. So she wasn’t playing the good cop today. She was playing the polite cop whose job was on the line. It was a bad day for her to make that decision. I was swimming in every emotion that could be conjured; it was pumping through my veins faster than adrenaline.

She slid the tray forward slightly, which I reached over to pull closer to me. She just watched as though I was an animal cautiously taking steps around this test. I took a couple of small bites before she continued in a more monotone voice that steadily rose back to normal.

“You need to tell us what happened.”

I continued to sit quietly, placing my fork down and leaning back, staring at her with a blank expression. The worst that they could do was pathetic. I knew them, knew her, well enough to know that her threats were bold and misguided. There was nothing that they could do worse than what they had done years ago. So one action towards my friends, my family, would only spark a war.

Because I had been sitting in a cell for the past nine days, shuffling through years of collected thoughts and burning memories, forced to stare at glistening white walls and shimmering metal, alone with my mind racing and the only person allowed to visit was a detective that was many years older than me, I had lost it. My rage, my anger, my hatred was far past its boiling point and bubbling over the sides. Yet, somehow I managed to sit calmly with the straightest of faces and a calming stare, seeing her for who she really wanted to be and who she really was.

In a way, I was blinded. Blinded by what I knew and what I thought. She was a monster, just like the people she worked for and she wanted nothing more than to watch me wither in this cold hard place.

I placed my arms heavily on my lap. Again, I didn’t speak, only held her lightning stare as she made an attempt to study me. She was getting nowhere; she knew that she was getting nowhere. But for one reason or another, she kept trying. All the while, I was enjoying myself. With every detail that they left unchecked, every insignificant word that they didn’t think through, I learned more and more.

The taste of a hiss left her lips making me smile inside. She was fed up, again. Good, it meant that she would leave me alone to die among my own thoughts. But she just stayed sitting, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alright,” her attitude had changed in that simple word, no longer angry or fed up, but more like acceptance. Then she hesitated. She didn’t speak for a full half a second, her eyes darting between a fixed point on the table and me.

So what exactly just snapped inside her head that made her just give in?


	2. Chapter 2

I lie awake, trying to remember the faces of the people I had left behind. It was just me and the wind. I could hear the occasional bird call from outside, but it always faded quickly. I had to focus on a single thought, a single idea. Deep down I wanted to speak, to cry, to scream and every moment wasting whatever was left of my life was just tearing me apart.

For one reason or another, the chill in the air, the uncomfortable cotton sheets, the noises of people beyond the door, it was strangely comforting. It was as if this entire world was wrapping me in crawling silence, threatening to strangle me if I moved. But it was worth it. If it wasn’t for me, the people I knew would all be gone and I would collapse. I held onto them, keeping them safe, trying to remember their faces, each smile, frown, and threatening glare.

My brother Andrew, the only remaining slice of family I had left. His was the face that was fading quite quickly from my mind. His soft little features and deep brown eyes, his cute nose and childish smile. Then there was Melanie, the girl that had rescued me from fate, a well earned friend. True, she may not have been the most accepting of me, but she trusted me with every inch of her being and I knew that. My longest lasting friend, a blonde girl who would die for me, Caroline. Our friendship had lasted eleven long years, suffering its fair share of hardships. The last face that I could remember clearly would have to be that my newest friend, although his name had become a distant sign in an ever thickening fog. If only I could remember what his features resembled. All that was left was his curly brown hair and his harm chocolate eyes.

Hopefully none of them would be angry with me upon my return, if I was to ever return. My departure wasn’t quite planned, but they were safe, and to me that was all that mattered. If I could simply enjoy their presence once again, it would make this hell all the more enjoyable. But such as the warmth that I wished to feel, I knew that it wouldn’t happen too soon.

Eventually the sun rose to wash away the darkness with a shade of lightened crimson. If I had been ‘awake’ maybe I would have noticed. I managed, just barely to swing my legs over the side of the bed and slump back into my chair at the window. Once again, I spent my time staring out into the openness that was this blank field. The sun rose against my back allowing me to only see the shades that brushed against the lightning blue. Almost immediately I began thinking of destiny, my mind’s favorite topic.

If only I had stopped years ago, then maybe I wouldn’t be where I was. I could run out among the tall grasses and dodge between the trees. I could stub my toes on every fallen branch and splash through every puddle. If this is where I was meant to be, was it destiny or fate, my own path or one set by somebody else? How was this all going to end?

Sadly, another noise, other than those of the awaken world beyond, rudely forced its way between me and my thoughts. Bothering to turn around would require all the effort that I no longer had. So I continued to stare out at the colors that streaked across the sky in awing waves. If only she could leave me alone for just one day, or maybe never appear again. Then, and only then would I be happy with this hell.

I thought that I could hear her set down something on the table, but like everything else it was pushed aside by whatever was left inside my head. If I was to be entirely honest, I would have to say that all that was left were sickening screams clawing at the inside of my skull. I was silently hoping that my brain would just dribble out of my ears to stop this pain. But it refused to.  
Again she pulled the metal chair away from the table and again she let out a heavy sigh. I took a deep, but silent breath, hoping that today’s breakfast would be better than yesterday’s. Strangely enough, I smelled nothing new. There was no scent of waffles or bacon, no sweet syrup or warm sausage. Nothing.

“Hailey,” her voice was sliding beneath my skin. I wanted her gone. Now. “Please, at least listen to me.”

It wasn’t like I hadn’t been listening to her for the past several days. I was. I just wasn’t storing everything in the crater that was becoming inside of my head. God only knows that I had the room for it. Is there really even a god? Was he sitting there on top of a puffy white cloud with his beard falling over the side, just watching as I squirmed inside this hole? Because if he was, we needed to have a serious talk. Right now.

She said something else but her words were lost on me. All of the stories that she recalled from the past couple of days washed through me again, ringing louder in my ears than the eternal silence that I was encased in. My mind was wandering, flashing between everything she said and everything I knew. Then suddenly, a cold spell soaked through me.

I wasn’t just cold; I was freezing, chilled through and through. I felt as if I were drowning in arctic water, not that I knew what that felt like.

I found that my fingers had once again slid between the silver bars that sat between me and the window. I wasn't any closer to the glass than I was yesterday, but it was comforting to know that I was within reach. If only I could feel the warmth of the sun's rays on the thin transparent surface. Even if the shadow cast from above was keeping the glass cool, touching the cold smoothness would be a welcomed change when compared with the icy blanket that was my skin.

For one reason or another, my mind wandered back to the day that I had met Caroline. It was warm, sunny, not a cloud in the sky. I was alone, watching as everyone laughed and played together. Their voices were thrown across the clearing shattering anything that was remotely close to silence.

I had spent most of my summer this way. No one person in the summer program seemed to like me. Half the time I could hear them saying mean things about me, about how weird I was or how I had no friends. It was as if I was the new kid everyday, one of the new kids that people are afraid to talk to. Even the people that had known me for years thought of me the same way.

I had only met Caroline that morning in one of the creativity rooms. She came over to talk to me after my little brother had thrown a paper airplane across the room. It landed right in the middle of her little group of friends. She spent the rest of the day hanging out with me instead of her friends. I couldn’t figure out why.

When the very end of the day came, we were sent outside to play on the playground. Everyone was hanging out on the field or the swings. Even with all of the other kids running around, we sat alone. We were only in third grade at the time. We weren't set apart from the other kids, we were like them in every way, dreaming of magic and imagining the impossible. Like everyone else, we had our fair share of secrets and dreams. We wanted to grow up to be superheroes, and travel through time, fight wars with plastic swords and slay dragons that threatened large cities.

Strangely enough, that was also the same day that I had met Melanie for the first time. She moved away not long after and returned in my senior year of high school. If I was remembering correctly, it wasn’t too long ago. She was a snotty brat as a little kid. Something happened after she moved away that made her the friendliest person in the world. It doesn’t really matter what happened to her though. She had saved me, and I was thankful to her for that.

Andrew, my loving, silly stupid, little brother. I missed him. So much more than I could mentally comprehend. I could see his soft adorable eyes, red with pain and still feel his soft mocha hair as I held him close, comforting him while his tears soaked my through to my shoulder. I had told him that it would be okay, that everything would be okay and that I would always be here for him. My little brother who cried when all he felt was pain, and laughed when no one else would. His words, acute in my ear as he whispered goodbye on his first day of school as I hugged him and waved him away. The way he could make me smile when there was no reason to.

All of those moments that we shared, they were gone. There was little that I could remember now. Trying hurt too much. I would get headaches every so often and would try to ignore them. My heart hurt, it was broken and it was making my chest burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Feel free to leave any recommendations in the comments section. I read them all!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Feel free to leave any recommendations in the comments section. I read them all!!!!!!


End file.
